The Truth Comes Out
by a side of lesbian
Summary: Katie is finds herself in a situation she's not so familiar with


Katie probably knew she shouldn't have had her fifth beer, but fuck it, its college.

The music was blaring through the speakers when she spotted Naomi dancing on her sister. Katie felt the jealousy boiling up in some strange part of her stomach- a common occurrence recently- and instead of thinking about it forced her way over to the bar. "I need another fucking drink". She reached the ordering counter without taking her gaze away, eyes glued on the flawless blonde.  
"Corona." she said. Her own raspy lisp annoyed her for a second.

_Why the fuck do I have these feelings for Naomi-, of all people- Naomi Fucking Campbell. It isn't right._

She sat on a stool at the bar sipping on her Corona debating whether or not she should go over there and talk to her. She glanced over at her again. Her golden blonde hair seemed to glow under the rave lights.

_God- she's so fucking beautiful._

"Fuck it; I'm going to talk to her."

In the corner of her eye, the bartender gave her a strange look. "Did you say something?"

Katie put the Corona in front of her face awkwardly, trying to hide the fact she'd been caught muttering to herself.  
"Um. Yah. Nothing. Here." She slapped five pounds on the counter absentmindedly and pushed away from the bar before she could be doused with a good measure of embarrassment.

Slowly, she walked over to Emily and Naomi. In her head, it seemed completely natural to interrupt the two; to ask for a dance, anything. Corona in hand, melting under the heat of her fingertips, she asked to speak to the blue-eyed beauty. Emily eyed her warily in response, her eyes scanning at the face Katie was making.

"Uh, sure thing."

Emily ducked out and away from the dance floor at the image of Naomi's pissed face.

_Fuck it's too late now, I have to say something before I look ridiculous._

"H-hey babes."

_God I stuttered like a fucking idiot._

"What the fuck do you want Katie?" Katie had no idea what to say, so she looked around, and asked Naomi for a dance. "Just a dance." Naomi rolled her eyes. "Sure why the fuck not."

The bass- filled electro music filled the club. Katie started to dance all over Naomi, who didn't seem to have a problem with it. But, from the corner of Katie's eye she could see Emily glaring over at them. Katie chose to ignore it. She grabbed Naomi's hips and whispered something in her ear while looking over at Emily.

"I have to use the restroom- come with?" Katie placed her hand on Naomi's arm. "Sure." Katie grabbed Naomi's hand, pushed through the crowds of people and led her to the dimly lit restroom. "This'll just be a second babe." She hurried away to one of the stalls.

_Fuck, what am I doing? I have to tell her. I HAVE to. What is she gonna say..."_Fuck."

"What are you doing in there Katie?" Katie hurriedly finished up in the stall. "N- nothing , why do you ask babes?" Naomi got this kind of _I'm not stupid_ look. "No reason, let's go back to the club." Katie started to panic, "Wait! I need to tell you something Naomi." Naomi looked a little worried, "Okay…spit it out then!"

_Fuck fuck fuck, how am I going to do this? I'll just tell her, straight- up. Haha…straight, that's ironic. I can do this I'm Katie Fucking Fytch I can do anything._

"Okay, well the thing is…I get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever I'm with you, and whenever you're with Ems, or kissing Ems, or holding her hand, or even looking at her, I get this huge pang of jealousy, and I know I shouldn't fucking feel this way; I mean I'm straight as straight can fucking get, and I mean you're my sister's girlfriend and- it's just wrong- what the fuck is wrong with me and I just don't know what to do or where to go from here, cause you're just so beautiful and amazing and-"

_And now your kissing me, YOU'RE FUCKING KISSING ME. Not just one of those stupid middle school kisses either, a real fucking kiss. What the fuck._

Katie slowly breaks away from the kiss of a lifetime when – "What the actual fuck?! You have got to be fucking kidding me? Seriously Naomi? That's my sister, how could you fucking do this to us. I can't believe you." Tears start forming up in Naomi's eyes, "Ems, you know I love you it's just, fuck, she was here, and it seemed so perfect, I'm sorry…"  
"Sorry doesn't fucking break it Naomi not this time, it's over!"


End file.
